


kinber

by Sharky9boy



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Bittersweet, Denial of Feelings, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharky9boy/pseuds/Sharky9boy
Summary: they were supposed to meet each other at his place almost one hour ago and the prick decided to be late.why the hell did Vic ghost him like that?
Relationships: Mr. Blonde/"Nice Guy" Eddie Cabot





	kinber

Eddie knocked on the apartment door again mentally cursing Vic for not having a functioning bell, but also for being late, they were supposed to meet each other at his place almost one hour ago and the prick decided to be late, the blonde scoffed as he started to basically punch the old metallic door that left some white rusty paint on his hand  
“c’mon you fucking prick at least have the decency of opening this fucking door!” he shouted before slamming his fists against the door again, making a big piece of paint fall from the door.

Then the door did open and Eddie was almost hit square in the face by it which pissed him off even more, he grumbled loudly as he looked at Vic and was about to start yelling at him for ghosting him like that when he noticed that the man in front of him had his hands covered with what looked like blood or some other body fluids Eddie did not want to know about, “okay what the fuck…”the blonde mumbled while raising an eyebrow.

“Oh hey Ed sorry for not coming i had a bit of a mishap” Vic said looking way too calm for someone basically covered in body fluids,

“Yeah i can see that….fuck did you kill someone?” the blonde asked, lowering his voice and looking worriedly behind Vic’s frame.

The other man looked at his hands before chuckling  
“what the fuck is funny about this you idiot, did you?” Eddie said while crossing his arms against his chest looking way more pissed now than worried.

“Nah men, I would have come if it was that” Vic replied and chuckled again.

“Than what the hell is this mishap huh?” 

“Come in and you will see” the taller man said while wiggling his eyebrows and walking back into his apartment followed reluctantly by Eddy that sure was pissed but also curious.  
Vic walked into his living room where he stopped and simply pointed at his dog, Kinber that was laying on what looked like an old inflatable mattress wrapped in a blanket surrounded by a bunch of puppies that could have been just some hours old, Eddie looked at the german shepherd and made a soft “oh” sound.

“See? No dead body just a bunch of puppies” 

“Yeah I see...I didn't think she was pregnant though...why didn’t you tell me toothpick?”

Vic raised his shoulders ``I didn't know myself Ed, I just thought she was getting fat because of you” he said and chuckled as he passed his hands over the t-shirts he was wearing trying to clean them up a bit.

“Haha hilarious you prick...anyway how many of them did she have?” Eddy asked as he tried to approach Kinber that growled loudly at the blonde man making him step back.

“Oh i don’t know...5 maybe 6” Vic replied as he took off his now dirty shirt and finished cleaning his hands on it.

“How can you not know dumb-” Eddie started talking but abruptly stopped as he noticed his shirtless friend, he stared at him for a split second too long before he looked at the carpet under his shoes hoping that Vic didn’t notice like he always did.

“Well obviously i didn’t have the time to count them...uh you still want to hang out right?”

“...o...of course i wouldn’t be fucking here otherwise toothpick”  
He heard the taller man snicker but still didn’t look up from where he was staring.

“Fair enough...going to put on some clean clothes try to not get bite by Kinber in the meanwhile k?” 

Eddie scoffed slightly “i ain’t so stupid to touch a dog that just give birth dork”

“Thank god” Vic said before he punched Eddie on the shoulder and walked away to get changed.

The blonde stroked his shoulder slowly and looked up, he let out a long breath as he looked at Vic walking away before he looked at the german shepherd that was staring back at him like if she was aware of his huge crush for Vic, which was obviously bullshit but Eddie couldn’t help himself but to feel strangely vulnerable while subjected to the dogs gaze, he frowned and walked to the cough were he let himself fall on it without any grace, this fucking feelings he had were starting to get out of control and he couldn’t help himself but to wonder how long he was going to be able to keep them for himself, his friendship whit Vic was way too important to loose it, he had no other choice but to hide them from the other man that was surely going to leave if he ever found out, a think that irrationally scared Eddie, he remained on the cough for something like 5 minutes, but to him it seemed like an eternity whit his head full of toughs and pain full dread, until Vic came back looking perfect as usual, flashing him immediately a big grin.

“K i'm ready let’s go” he said as he waited for Eddie to stand up before he started to walk out of the apartment “are you okay man? You look awful” he casually asked as he locked the door behind them and kicked away the piece of paint which Eddie made fall from the door.

The blonde man putted his hands in the pockets of his windbreaker and nodded slowly “yeah yeah now let’s go before i die of boredom”

“Sure chief let’s go” they both chuckled, but Eddie’s laughter was sad and Vic did notice, but as always none of them talked about it, it was better like that anyway, he had figured out.


End file.
